Somebody Save Me
by Kii-san
Summary: After a strange turn of events, Kagome must save an injured Miroku. Yet, they both have to save each other from a broken heart. MirKag. Some InuSan. Read and Review! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody Save Me**

_Kagome Higurashi always thought that she was in love with the arrogant hanyou, Inuyasha but then she begins to notice things, little things at first, but then it gets worse. It was hard to tell who was hurt worse when they followed them into the woods and saw it with their own eyes. It was hard to tell if they even felt anything at all. Yet when confronted, they denied it. It was forgotten. It was just one time, right? Yet when it happens night after night, someone gets confronted and someone gets hurt. She was just as broken hearted as he was, she thought, and now she has to save him, but at the same time, they have to save each other. Can they do it? MirKag, a little InuSan. Read and Review!_

_I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling round and round and round_

_Somebody save me  
Let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save, save  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somebody Save Me  
****Chapter One  
****The Little Things**

"**Kaze no Kizu!" **

It was a word that Kagome heard quite often come out of the mouth of an arrogant silver haired, golden eyed hanyou. She and the rest of the gang were standing on the side lines as Inuyasha fought with his older half brother, a cold hearted Inu Youkai who cared about nothing except a little human girl named Rin. Kagome looked around at the rest of the group; Shippou was sitting comfortably in her arms, watching the fight with a lack of interest on his youthful features. Miroku was standing on Kagome's left, sutras in hand in case the fight tipped to Sesshomaru's side. Kirara, the fire neko, was standing dutifully in front of the group, transformed into her larger form to protect them from something that Kagome couldn't really place. Sesshomaru only wanted to fight Inuyasha. It was what she had learned over the years. Her chocolate brown eyes moved to Sango, the demon slayer who had become like a sister to her. Sango's eyes were filled with worry and her knuckles were white from gripping her Hiraikotsu so hard. That was odd; Kagome had never seen Sango so worried about Inuyasha before. Kagome knew not to worry about Inuyasha when he fought with Sesshomaru, for some reason, he always won.

A cold icy voice brought Kagome out of her musings.

"We will continue this at another time, hanyou. I have business to attend to."

See, nothing to worry about. Sesshomaru was leaving before he could do any real harm to Inuyasha, like always. Inuyasha stalked over towards them just as Kirara transformed into her smaller self. A soft sigh made Kagome look back towards Sango. When the slayer caught her friend looking, she blushed brightly and looked away. Kagome raised an eyebrow in silent question, but turned back to the hanyou who had just announced his displeasure with a grunt. She watched as his eyes darted towards Sango. He had never looked at Sango like that before. What was going on?

"Come on you stupid wench! We're leaving!" It was Inuyasha's voice, of course. They were already five feet away from her.

"Hey! Wait up! And don't call me a wench Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped after them.

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Inuyasha shouted back at her.

"Ugh! Inuyasha, **osuwari!**"

The sound of Inuyasha's form hitting the dirt like lead was very pleasing to her ears. She marched on with a smile on her face, but she could've sworn she saw Sango glare at her. It was probably just her eyes playing tricks on her. The rest of the day went on with plenty of bickering between Inuyasha and Kagome and plenty of resounding slaps and screams of "hentai!" directed towards Miroku. All in all, it was a pretty normal day for the group. By sundown, they had set up camp near a hot springs. Kagome was busy making dinner with Shippou, Miroku was meditating by the fire, Inuyasha was gone and Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome-chan, would you like to come with me to the hot springs?" Sango spoke up from her spot near the fire.

"Iie, Sango-chan, I'm fine," Kagome smiled at her.

In truth, Kagome wanted to speak to Miroku about the things she noticed between Inuyasha and Sango today, to see if he noticed them too. Kagome watched as Sango gathered her bathing things and walked into the forest. Kagome waited a few minutes before she stood and walked over to Miroku. She sat down next to him, her hands in her lap.

"What troubles you, Kagome-sama?" Miroku always knew when something was wrong, and the only one in the group who really understood her.

"Ano, Houshi-sama, did you notice anything strange today between Inuyasha and Sango?" Kagome's voice wavered slightly.

Miroku turned violet eyes on Kagome and her breath caught in her throat. She was always transfixed by those eyes. They were so beautiful. A crease marred his brow and he looked at Kagome with questioning eyes.

"You noticed it to?" It seemed to be more of a statement then a question.

"Hai, I thought that maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me," a frown donned on Kagome's face. She had not expected Miroku to notice it too.

"It has been going on for a few weeks now, whatever it is," Miroku turned to look at the stars, "Every so often they glance at each other and look away or they are overly worried for the other."

Kagome's hands shook slightly, "You don't think that there's anything going on between them, do you, Miroku?"

"I don't think that they would risk breaking the group up. We need them as much as they need us," Miroku said seriously.

"Why would it break the group up okaasan?" Shippou's innocent voice broke the tension.

"It wouldn't silly," Kagome smiled at the young kit, "Miroku is just joking. Aren't you, _houshi_?"

Miroku smiled and waved it off, "Hai, hai, of course."

Kagome went back to making dinner with Shippou. She knew that Miroku wasn't joking. She knew that if Sango and Inuyasha were having some sort of secret relationship, it would break up the group. The monk's love for Sango was obvious, as was her love for Inuyasha. Those two being together would bring disastrous consequences. Dinner was just finished when Inuyasha walked into the clearing, muttering under his breath; Sango returned minutes later. Kagome looked at Miroku and caught is eye. They were both thinking the same thing.

'_Because that's not suspicious at all.'_

Dinner that night was rather quiet. During the moments of silence, there was a lot of tension in the air. Thankfully, most of dinner was spent with Inuyasha taunting Shippou and Shippou whining. When dinner was finished, Kagome collected the dishes and walked to the stream to clean them off. It was odd that Sango had come back so soon after Inuyasha. Of course, she shouldn't think anything of it; it was probably just a coincidence. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she handed the dishes to Shippou so he could dry them off.

"Okaasan, is there something wrong?"

"Eh, Shippou-chan?" his voice had brought her out of her thoughts.

"I asked if there was something wrong," he repeated.

"Iie, iie, daijoobu desu," Kagome smiled at him.

"Okay…" his replied sounded very skeptical, Kagome mused.

She giggled at the young fox kit and ruffled his hair. Shippou laughed and helped her gather the dishes and they walked back into the clearing together. Shippou scampered around at Kagome's feet and Kagome only smiled as she watched him. It had been almost three years since she had found Shippou and he was growing up rather fast. Soon she wouldn't even be able to carry him! She giggled at this and Shippou only thought that she was laughing at his antics. In a few short moments, they had walked back into the clearing. Miroku was sitting with his back against a tree, Inuyasha was up in the branches of said tree and Sango was sitting by the fire. She had a far off look in her eyes and a smile was playing on her lips. Kagome wondered what she was thinking about. Immediately her thoughts sprang to Inuyasha, but Sango wouldn't do that to her, right? Kagome shook her head and pulled three sleeping rolls out of her yellow bag. She gave one to Sango, tossed another to Miroku and set the last one down on the ground for herself. Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag and Shippou jumped in with her. The young kit cuddled against her side and fell asleep almost instantly. Kagome watched as one by one, her other three friends fell asleep and then slowing drifted into a fitful slumber.

Sango was anxious, _really _anxious. It had been going on for two months now. She hated being away from him and she hated the secrecy. Yet, she knew they had to do it for the group. They knew that being together would break up the group, but they didn't care, they were _crazy _about each other. She couldn't keep her mind off of him most of the time. It felt like hours had passed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into the golden orbs of Inuyasha, her love. His eyes told her to be quiet, that the tension in the air was high tonight and one wrong move could get them busted. Slowly and silently, she lifted herself out of her sleeping bag and she walked off into the forest with Inuyasha. They found a nice secluded spot and Inuyasha sat down against the trunk of the tree. Smiling, Sango sat down between the hanyou's legs and rested her head on his chest.

"They're becoming suspicious, Sango," Inuyasha said quietly.

"I noticed that today too," she sighed softly, "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, or omae."

Sango felt Inuyasha's lips brush the top of her head. She didn't want them to stop what they were doing. She turned around to face him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before turning serious.

"Inuyasha, watashi o ai shitemasu ka?" she needed to know. She had to know.

He watched her with serious eyes for a moment before he smiled and placed a kiss on her brow, "Hai, or omae, I love you."

A squeal escaped Sango's lips and Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. It was gentle and loving, just the way Inuyasha always was with her. She couldn't even remember how it started now, but she knew that when he kissed her, everything seemed right and she didn't want what they had between them to end. She didn't want Kagome and Miroku to find out because she didn't want the group to break up, but she wanted them to know that he was hers and she was his. Inuyasha was very different when he was just with Sango then when the others are around. It was another thing that she loved, when they were alone, she got to see Inuyasha as he truly is. She pulled back from Inuyasha reluctantly, she didn't want the kiss to end, and he always made her feel like she was on fire.

"I don't like the way that Kagome treats you," Sango said suddenly.

"What're you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"When she 'sits' you. It makes me angry," A delicate frown adorned Sango's lips.

"I usually always deserve it, Sango. You know that," Inuyasha tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, but it still bothers me," Sango muttered.

"Well, you can take that up with Kagome and see how she'll react to that," Inuyasha smiled, "Now come on, we should probably head back before the others wake up."

Sango nodded and stood, helping Inuyasha to his feet. They walked back into the clearing, hand in hand, and just before they left the cover of the woods, Inuyasha kissed her softly. He murmured a quick 'I love you' before he jumped into the tree. Sango smiled and walked back to her sleeping bag and crawled inside, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow, her dreams all on a certain silver haired hanyou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short guys. It's just kind of the beginning. There will be quite a lot of Sango/Inuyasha fluffiness until about the fourth chapter. So don't worry about it! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah, I forgot about the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. Thankyou. :) **

**Chapter One Japanese  
**_(for those who don't know what some words mean)_

_Kaze no Kizu- _Wind Scar  
_Hanyou- _Half breed  
_Inu-_ Dog  
_Youkai- _Demon  
_Neko- _Cat  
_Hiraikotsu- _Sango's giant boomerang  
_Osuwari- _Sit  
_Hentai- _Pervert  
_Chan- _affectionate suffix used for female friends and younger friends or family  
_Iie- _No  
_Sama- _polite suffix or suffix showing respect  
_Ano- _Um, er…  
_Houshi- _Monk  
_Hai- _Yes  
_Okaasan- _Mama  
_Daijoobu desu- _I'm fine  
_Or omae- _my love (said by a male)  
_Watashi o ai shitemasu ka- _Do you love me?

REVIEW.

That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The first chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but I liked it.**

**Here's to Chapter number two :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somebody Save Me  
****Chapter Two  
****Caught**

Miroku was really beginning to get irritated. Kagome was still sleeping, so he was the only one that was catching Sango and Inuyasha's not so subtle glances. He pretended that he didn't notice them. After a few more minutes, Miroku had enough and walked over to the side of the camp and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She woke slowly from the contact and gasped at the pain hidden behind Miroku's violet eyes. She didn't understand what would make him so upset until Sango's bubbly laughter reached her ears. She groaned softly, it was too early in the morning to deal with this. He held out his hand to her and she took it without question. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and sighed.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and I are going to get water," Kagome said.

"Don't be too long, stupid!" Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. She wasn't going to argue with the arrogant Hanyou, she just wanted to get away from Inuyasha and Sango. She felt Miroku take her hand and the two walked away into the forest. When Kagome was sure that they were far enough away, she burst into tears. A crease marred Miroku's forehead and he scooped Kagome into his arms and sat down with his back against the trunk of a large tree.

"First Kikyou, now Sango?!" Kagome moaned, "I can't take it anymore Miroku!"

"Shh, calm down, Kagome," Miroku whispered into her hair, "We don't know that they're doing anything yet."

"I-it's so Ob… vious!" Kagome hiccupped.

Miroku couldn't disagree with Kagome. He knew just as much as she did how obvious it was and he wanted nothing more then to let out his pain just as Kagome was. He didn't understand how Inuyasha and Sango could do that to them. It was wrong. Miroku was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome hiccupped again. Miroku sighed and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down somehow. He didn't like to see Kagome like this. She was such a rare, innocent and beautiful creature, she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Her breathing slowly slightly, Miroku knew she was about to fall asleep.

"Gomen ne, Miro-kun," Kagome mumbled, and she fisted her hands in his shirt, "You're just as sad as I am."

With that said Kagome looked up at him and pressed her lips against his and then fell asleep instantly. Miroku stared straight ahead, slack-jawed. Kagome's lips were still pressed lightly against his. He could taste her, and _god _she tasted so sweet. She mumbled something against his lips and Miroku moved her head so that it was resting on his shoulder. The way she had mumbled his new nickname was utterly cute and Miroku was having a hard time keeping his perverted thoughts at bay. Sighing, he figured he should take Kagome back to camp. When he entered the clearing, Sango and Inuyasha were no where in sight. This made Miroku's heart start to pound rapidly in his chest and his breath came out in sharp gasps. Kagome woke when his comforting heart beat changed and, still half asleep, looked up into Miroku's panic filled eyes.

"Miro-kun," she mumbled again, "What's the matter?"

"Inuyasha and Sango," he breathed out.

Kagome's eyes scrunched together in confusion and she looked around. A gasp escaped her lips, "They're gone Miroku!"

Kirara mewed softly from her spot next to the sleeping kitsune and Kagome slipped out of Miroku's arms. Kirara then stood and began to walk into the forest. Kagome and Miroku exchanged a glance, not knowing if they wanted to find the hanyou and the Taijiya. Sighing, Miroku took Kagome's hand as comfort and they followed the fire cat into the woods. They walked for ten or fifteen minutes before they entered a clearing. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. Inuyasha and Sango were lying on the forest floor, locked in a passionate embrace, their lips whispering sweet-nothings into the others ear. Kagome was the first to move, slowly, she turned on her heel and left, dragging an open-mouthed Miroku with her. They got back to camp and Kagome furiously wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. She let go of Miroku's hand and her eyes widened as she heard a heart-wrenching sob tear itself from Miroku's lips. She turned towards him slowly and watched as he fell to his knees.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried, rushing over to him.

The monk fell to the forest floor, his hands digging into the soil as sobs wracked his entire frame. Kagome grabbed Miroku's wrists and pulled him up, so he was swaying dangerously on his knees. Without further hesitation, she launched herself into his arms and held Miroku as if her life depended on it. She didn't bother to wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks anymore. It was pointless. He clutched at her tightly, his mud covered hands staining Kagome's white shirt. She tried to comfort him, though she knew her crying voice was no where near comforting. She tried to stand, tried to get Miroku onto his feet, but it was as though his legs wouldn't work. Every time she almost got him up, he fell back down, dragging her with him. The tears were falling faster now; Miroku's despair was making hers worse.

"Onegai, Miro-kun," Kagome whispered, "We can't say anything to them. Please calm down."

"Sh-she loves him! HIM!" Miroku clutched Kagome tighter.

A small sob broke through Kagome's defense and she stroked Miroku's hair, trying to get him to calm down. Soon, his sobs died down and his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep. She sighed and, with Kirara's help, got him into his sleeping bag. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and smoothed down his hair, kissing him on the forehead. She rubbed her cheeks and looked around the camp. Shippou was sitting up, looking at his mother figure in confusion. Kagome smiled sadly and ruffled his hair, then started getting breakfast ready. Shippou knew not to ask Kagome about what had happened, not after seeing the two people in the group that were always happy on their knees in tears. Shippou may have been young, but he knew despair when he saw it. Soon, Inuyasha and Sango came back into camp, one after the other, just like before.

"Oi, Kagome," it was Inuyasha's voice, "Why is the monk asleep?"

"I don't know Inuyasha," Kagome kept her tears at bay; "I guess he was still tired."

"Keh."

Kagome kept her eyes averted from both Sango's and Inuyasha's. She knew that if she looked into the warm amber hues of Inuyasha or the melted chocolate hues of Sango, she would break. So, instead, she would keep Shippou happy while she busied herself by making breakfast. She was afraid to wake Miroku, she didn't want the monk to see Sango and break down again. She couldn't bare seeing Miroku so unhappy. His violet eyes were always so happy and when she looked into them and saw the hurt, it broke her heart. Sighing softly, she walked slowly towards Miroku and sat down cross-legged next to him. She gently took his hand and almost dropped it. His hand was burning up. Slightly worried, she felt his neck, cheeks and forehead. He was getting sick, why was he getting sick? Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face the hanyou she fell in love with.

"Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou grunted to show that he was listening.

"We need to get back to the village, now." Kagome said slightly fast.

"Why? We're in the middle of hunting for shards!" Inuyasha sprang to his feet.

"It's Miroku, he's getting sick," Kagome said, "He can't stay out here."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face for a moment before he muttered something under his breath and turned away. Kagome sighed in relief. She gave the group their breakfast and when they were done, they packed up camp. Kagome gently woke Miroku, who groaned in protest. Kagome shushed him and helped him onto Kirara in front of Sango. He almost flinched away from her touch, but thought better of it after receiving a glare from Kagome. Shippou climbed up into Miroku's arms and Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back. The way back to the village was silent and uncomfortable for Kagome and Miroku. They both wanted to say something, but thought it better to keep it to themselves. They arrived back at the village by dusk. Sango helped Miroku into Kaede's hut and Kagome followed after them. She was feeling very protective of Miroku for some reason, she didn't exactly know why. Miroku was put on one of the futons in the room the group usually stayed in and Kaede busied herself with making medicine and tea for the monk.

"Kagome, my child," Kaede's old voice reached Kagome's ears.

"Hai, Kaede obaasan?" Kagome asked.

"Will you go and get me some more herbs? You know the ones," Kaede kept her eyes on Miroku's prone form.

"Hai," Kagome began to walk towards the door.

"I'll help you, Kagome-chan!" Sango said.

Kagome froze, "Iie, you don't have to."

"I want to," Sango's voice held no room for argument.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the hut, Sango trailing behind her. This was the last thing Kagome wanted, to be alone with Sango. She was supposed to be her friend! No, not her friend, she was closer to a sister. Then she had to walk in on her romantic scene with Inuyasha. It made her blood boil and her heart break at the same time. They walked a little ways away from the hut until they came to Kaede's herb garden. They then got down on their hands and knees, searching for the herbs Kaede needed to make Miroku better. The question was burning inside of Kagome and she just had to ask.

"Ano… Sango-chan?" Kagome asked softly.

"Eh?" Sango looked up at Kagome.

"You wouldn't do anything with Inuyasha, would you?" Kagome kept her eyes averted from Sango's face.

"No, of course not!" Sango's voice would have been convincing if Kagome hadn't have seen them together earlier that day.

Kagome only nodded and kept her head down. They really were going to keep it a secret. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. They were soon finished and the two girls walked back to Kaede's hut. Kagome began to clean the herbs and then started to make more of the medicine Kaede was using for later that night. Kaede was too old to keep a constant watch on Miroku, so Kagome would take over most of the time, having been taught by Kaede for the last few years. Kaede made dinner while Kagome watched over Miroku. She didn't want to wake Miroku up; he seemed to be sleeping peacefully for now. His fever would get worse soon and then he would begin sleeping bad, at least, that's what happened with Souta. Night soon came and one by one, the group slowly fell asleep.

When Kagome woke, it was to Miroku muttering in his sleep and thrashing in his futon. Alarmed, Kagome grabbed a cold wash cloth and began dabbing his forehead and his neck. She muttered songs into his ears and smoothed his hair, trying to get him to calm down. She sighed when he seemed to relax at her touch. She placed his head on her thighs and leaned back with her head against the wall. The wall was hard and rough against her back and it kept her awake. She could feel every movement that Miroku made and it made her feel very strange. Her face lit up with a bright blush when Miroku turned onto his side so his face was pressed against her stomach. She felt him mutter something against the soft fabric of her shirt and she shivered. Slowly, the butterflies in her stomach faded and she was slowly able to fall into a fitful slumber. She was all too soon startled awake by Miroku's shaking body. Kagome played with a strand of his hair and he looked up at her, tear stains on his cheeks; he had been crying again.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.

"They're gone," he whispered, broken.

Kagome looked around the room, and sure enough, both Inuyasha and Sango were gone. Kagome shushed him as tears began to fall down her own face. Upon seeing her tears, Miroku sat up and pulled Kagome into his arms and held her tightly. He didn't know why the feeling of her small body pressed against his comforted him, but it did. He pressed her forehead against his and let his tears mingle with hers and as they sat together, they shared their grief. It wasn't long before Kagome's tired body slumped against Miroku's, indicating she was asleep. Gently, Miroku picked Kagome up and set her in her sleeping bag. She mumbled something at the loss of Miroku's warmth but cuddled against Shippou instead. Miroku let a sad smile grace his face and he walked back across the room and went back to sleep.

The next morning was awkward. Miroku was still sleeping when Kagome woke, as was Sango, but Inuyasha wasn't in the room. Sighing softly, Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies, a fresh change of clothes and then picked Shippou up, who had been looking at her expectantly. The walk to the hot springs was short, but it made Kagome feel a little better. Shippou would randomly do tricks for her and try his hardest to make her smile. She loved her little kit dearly.

"Come on, Shippou-chan," Kagome said.

Shippou nodded and undressed before he jumped into the hot springs. Kagome let a small smile grace her lips at his antics and she stripped of her clothing as well and submerged herself into the warm water. The instant her head broke the surface, she almost felt a little bit better. She sighed in absolute bliss. She stayed in the water with Shippou for a few minutes before she beckoned him to her. Pouting, the young kit swam towards his adopted mother. Kagome smiled and began to wash his hair, humming his favorite tune. When she was finished with Shippou, she began to wash her own hair. After she finished, she grabbed her towel and stepped out of the water. She grabbed a smaller towel and opened it up in front of her. Shippou rolled his eyes and got out of the water, letting Kagome wrap him up in the towel and then pick him up.

"You know, okaa-san," Shippou began, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Of course you are. You're my little baby," Kagome smiled at him, "Now go change."

Kagome pushed clothes into his arms and then changed into a new pair of underwear, a clean bra, low-cut jeans and a black wife beater. She hummed softly to herself as she pulled her hair back into a high pony tail, letting a few strands frame her pale face. Shippou jumped into her open arms and they walked back to camp. Kagome froze when she heard soft laughter coming from nearby. That was Sango's laugh. She would know it anywhere. She changed her course and started walking towards the laughter. She came up on a clearing right as Sango threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and then pressed her lips against his. Kagome watched them for only a few seconds before she slowly walked back towards Kaede's hut.

"Gomen, okaa-san," Shippou's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Aishiteiru."

"Hai, Shippou-chan, I know," Kagome whispered, "Aishiteiru."

Kagome entered the hut silently, letting Shippou go so he could play with the other children from the village, and sat down next to Miroku. The monk was playing with his soup and looked up when he felt someone sit down next to him. He smiled sadly at Kagome's blank expression.

"I saw her leave," was all he said.

"I saw her kiss him," was her reply.

And if you listened close enough, you could hear two hearts slowly breaking in the silence of that room.


End file.
